


12th February 2019

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Draco Malfoy, Drabble, F/M, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: DFW run frequent challenges to test our writing skill. One of them is the "100-Words-Exactly" challenge, where we all use the same prompt to write a drabble which is exactly 100 words! This is my interpretation of the prompt "Don't bleed on my floor."





	12th February 2019

When Draco’s gaze snapped up to meet hers it was cold and empty and for their first time in her life, Hermione was scared of him. 

 

“Hermione,” he whispered, as if testing her name on his tongue.

 

He swept elegantly around his desk and she thought he was going to hug her… Then came the squelch of flesh, the stabbing pain in the centre of her gut, the warm sensation of her blood escaping down the front of her robes. 

 

“Why?” she choked, light spots dancing in front of her eyes. 

 

“Don’t bleed on my carpet,” was his only response.


End file.
